Change of Seasons
by NearKakashi9
Summary: Kaori Akiyama has always been a hard worker, never straying on her task, never stopping until she gets it right, never falling in love... But what if there was someone who could change her mind? And even if he is her sensei... how can she help falling?


Please, please, PLEASE review ! :) I need to know if it's terrible, okay or good... I'd hope it wasn't terrible, but if it is then tell me xD

Quick character sketch of my OC:

Name: Kaori Akiyama.

Appearance: Long, silky red hair, bright blue eyes, tanned skin, slender body. Wears black shorts, a flowing blue tanktop that falls off one shoulder and she has a tattoo of a blue facon on her left shoulder.

Family/ Clan information: Her clan has the power to transform into black falcons with red tips on their wings. Kaori is different, she turns into a white falcon with blue tipped wings. The clan is located by the sea and Kaori spends most of her time on the beach. She has an older brother and sister: Toru and Hanayo. She used to have a little sister, Amaya, but her father murdered her and Kaori's mother because he was afraid. Kaori has a fire demon inside her, which she inherited from her mother. Her father tries to kill Kaori too, but she runs away to Konaha where she becomes part of team 7 and falls in love with Kakashi. She doesn't tell anyone because she thinks it's wrong. After Sasuke, and Naruto leave she goes back to her village to become a second rank ninja in her clan. She reutrns after three years.

ENJOY AND REVIEW. I hope you like it ;3

"Kakashi- Sensei?" I asked, pulling on the bottom of his green vest.

He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. "What is it Kaori?"

"Well… I was kind of wondering…" I stared up at him innocently. "…how come you read those books when you're supposed to be training us?" I pointed to the Make-Out Paradise book in his hand.

He chuckled. "Because I can manage to fight off you four and read at the same time. Once you become more elite Shinobi I may not be able to read my book, but for now you aren't experienced enough to pull me away from my book." His eyes crinkled up and I knew that underneath his mask he was smiling.

I looked and his feet thoughtfully, clicking my heels together. "Oh." I whispered, softly. "You mean, we're not good ninja's…"

Kakashi knelt down to my height and put his hands on my shoulders. "No, I mean you're not strong enough… yet. But you will be." He tweaked my nose and despite my efforts not to, I couldn't help grinning foolishly. This man always knew how to cheer me up.

I pushed my flowing red hair out of my eyes. "You think so?"

"I know so." He replied, winking.

*3 YEARS LATER* (After Kaori leaves Konaha and goes back to her village near the sea, she comes back to Konaha three years later to find...)

I walked around the corner and stopped short in my tracks when my bright eyes took in the sight in front of me. A man stood on the street, leaning up against one of the many brick buildings, lining the sides of the dirt road. The street was empty and the only thing that kept me from being engulfed in the darkness of night was the eerie silver moonlight. No one was here except this man, so no one heard the gasp that slipped between my lips.

Kakashi.

It wasn't the fact that I hadn't seen him in three years that shocked me, or the fact that I just wanted to stand here and look at him forever... it was the fact that after all this time... he was still the same. The same spiked, white hair, the same strong, muscular body, the same dark blue mask covering half of his face. He hadn't changed when I'd left. But something about his dark eye, only one visible under the Konaha leaf headband that fell into his face, looked sadder, more worn and tired. I didn't move, even when he looked up and his eyes met mine. Endless black locked with stormy blue.

I bit my lip, fighting back a smile, as his eye widened, finally realizing what he was seeing. I walked slowly over to him, cautiously, wondering what he would do. Would he say anything? Had he missed me? Did he still think I was a weak, irresponsible, reckless child? Did he still... _love me_?

I stood, a few feet away, looking up at him. I tried to hide the longing in my eyes, but I don't think I had any success because under Kakashi's mask I could see his lips moving and I knew that he was trying hard not to smile.

Suddenly he reached out and swept me into his arms, pulling my slender body against his muscled chest. I closed my eyes, taking in his sweet scent. The smell of him alone was enough to completely overwhelm my senses. I slipped my arms around his neck, holding on so tightly that if this was anyone but Kakashi I would have suffocated them. I buried my face into his neck and he put his lips to my ear, whispering, "Am I right to say that you missed me?"

I smiled into his shirt, then stared up at him. "Only every second..." I breathed back, barely able to talk from the sensation of him being so close after so long.

"I see you've gotten even _more_ beautiful..." He said, looking me up and down, taking in every part of me that he'd missed over the years. I smiled.

"Is that so hard to believe?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed softly. "No, I would have expected it from you. You're still just as feisty as before though."

"My brother kept me in shape. I couldn't have myself go soft now, could I?"

"No, that wouldn't do..." All of a sudden he made a sound that almost sounded like a cross between a groan and a sob, "God, I missed you _so _much." He said, holding onto me desperately.

My blue eyes pooled with tears, blurring my vision. I held onto him, returning the pressure of his arms around me. The tears unwontedly slid down my face and Kakashi wiped them away gently.

"Why are you crying? I'm here, aren't I?" He asked.

I gave him a teary smile. "It was too long, Kakashi..." Saying his name out loud for the first time in years. The movement of my lips forming around the letters was so familiar yet so foreign.

"I know, Kaori, I _know_..." He said. I shivered at the sound of his voice saying my name. It _had _been too long. I realized now that leaving had been a mistake. I would rather be with Kakashi than anywhere else in the whole world.

I reached up to slide my fingers slowly under his mask. He winced and I immediately stopped, my eyes asking silent permission. He nodded and I pulled the mask down, off of his face. A small smile took over my lips when I saw his face for the first time in years. "I never understood why you wore this," I said, brushing my fingers along his smooth jaw-bone. "You're so much more beautiful without it..."

He grinned crookedly. "You're the only one who has permission to see my face, and I'd like it to _stay_ that way."

"I don't mind that..." I purred, softly. "As long as you're mine."

"I've _always_ been yours, silly girl..." He replied, teasingly.

And then his hands were on my waist, running up and down my torso, causing my heart to speed up so fast that I couldn't feel the spaces between beats. I couldn't breathe and Kakashi must have sensed that because he smirked. "K-Kakashi..." I groaned longingly into his ear. "Please..." He was teasing me, I knew it, and it was _torture_. "...just _kiss_ me already..."

He chuckled, knowing that he had won, before leaning down and crashing his lips fiercely against mine. My eyelids slid closed and I fell into complete ecstasy. Now I _really _couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. I was in heaven. He kissed me until we both lost our breath and had to part lips. He loosened his hold on me, but I just wrapped myself tighter in his arms. My legs felt like they would give out any second if he let go.

"I never should have left..." I whispered, as a sharp intake of breath left my lips when he bit down playfully on the sensitive skin just below my right ear. My knees went weak and I whimpered. His tongue traced light circles around my neck and I pressed my body into his. "I never should have left _this_..."

"Correction-" Kakashi kissed me again and again, saying in between kisses, "-You never should have left _me_. Because _this _is exactly what happens when you're gone for too long..."

I laughed. "Well, then I should go away more often...-" I gasped as he traced his lips along my collarbone, daringly close to the low neck of my flowing blue shirt. I took a tiny step back and he stopped, apparently shocked with his own actions too.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." He muttered, looking down guiltily. "I just don't know how careful to _be_ with you..."

"I-I... don't r-really know either..." I stuttered, trying to force myself not to say what I wanted. _Please, don't stop. I _need_ you..._ I would've said it, but I knew that he would tell me no. I knew that he was more reasonable than me.

"J-just one more time ... _p-please_...?" I asked him, desperately.

He smirked. "Just _one_." He locked his lips with mine again, his tongue brushing along my lips, slowly pushing its way into my mouth. I squirmed at the unfamiliar feeling as he explored the inside of my mouth. He tried to pull away at my action, but I replied by spinning him around and letting him press me against the wall of the building. One arm still around my waist, the other on the wall behind me, he whispered, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No... not _ever_..." I breathed back, leaning back in. He moved away from me, not allowing our lips to meet. I growled in annoyance. The demon inside me stirred. _No, _I told it, _don't. Not now. I don't think I can control you right now. _I looked up at Kakashi. This wasn't good enough. I needed him to be closer. "Are you _trying_ to hurt me?" I asked, my eyelids still half-closed. His scent was enough to satisfy my hunger for now... but that wouldn't last long.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Hurt you?" He pushed me further against the wall, both of his arms on either side of me. "No... more like, stop you before you go too far..."

"And _this _isn't going to far?" I tested him.

"After three years I would say no." He replied. "But there _is_ a limit."

_Why? _I wanted to whine. _Why can't you just kiss me forever? I love you. I know that I've never told you that, but I _do_. _Instead I said, "Fine. But that doesn't mean you can't kiss me."

"No, you're right. It doesn't." He grinned when my face lit up at his reaction. I mentally slapped myself for letting him see that. "But that demon inside you isn't going to stay inside forever."

I frowned at his teasing. "I can control it." I was lying. I _could _control it, but not right now. Right now I couldn't focus on anything. "I'm a lot stronger than I used to be."

"Well, I won't believe that until I _see_ it."

"You're so_ mean_." I scowled.

"No, I'm a teacher. I'm _strict_. I'm not mean."

I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed his perfect lips softly, quickly, but it was enough. "I know you're not mean... you're sweet..."

He breathed in deeply and I pulled away from him. I didn't want to. It took all my willpower to move. "Come on, _Sensei_..." I whispered, tauntingly. He groaned, protesting when my body left his, but I tangled my fingers with his and let him wrap an arm protectively around my shoulders.

"I don't think I can bear the thought of letting go of you right now." He said, into my hair as we started walking down the street.

"Well, that's good. Because you'll never have to let go again." I replied softly, happy with his reaction. Maybe he didn't say it, but he loved me too. Maybe we were both too scared to say it, too scared of the burden it would put on us, but in the silence we knew what the other didn't say.

He entwined his graceful fingers into my silky red hair. "Kaori?" He asked, looking out at the horizon, his visible eye was distant and dreamy.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to ask you something..." He said, softly.

I looked up at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Do you have anywhere... to stay tonight?" He looked slightly embarrassed and he pulled his mask back over his face.

I cocked my head confusedly to the side. "Huh?"

"I mean... since you've been gone for so long... you're apartment was given to some of the younger students... so if you don't have anywhere to stay-" He cut himself off.

My eyes widened at his words, but I giggled quietly. "Yes, Kakashi, I'll stay at your house for the night." I replied, answering his unasked question.

"_Really? _It was just one option. I could go to Hokage and ask him to find you somewhere to stay-"

I put a finger to his lips, silencing his rushed words. "No, I'd _love_ to stay with you." I smiled, looking up at the star-spangled, velvety black sky, and then back into Kakashi's dark eye. "In fact, there's nothing I'd like _better_."

*THE NEXT MORNING*

I woke up to the sound of laughter outside. The sun shone, even through my closed eyelids and it was bright enough to make me groan and turn over. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and swung my legs out of the bed. For a minute or two I looked around, not able to remember where I was. My eyes drifted to a green vest and a black shirt, hung over one of the bed posts. I smiled, the memories of last night returning. I was at Kakashi's. I'd slept... in his bed... with him? I realized how wrong that was. I giggled to myself at that thought. It was so strange to think about. I imagined what Naruto would say if he found out.

My smile faded when I thought about him. I missed Naruto. I missed Sasuke. I even missed _Sakura_. I missed us together as Team 7. But that past was long gone, frozen three years ago in the sunshine of training ground three. Frozen in the velvet, star spangled sky of the night that Sasuke left. Frozen in the lost smiles that used to fill the empty places in our hearts. We would never be together again. That much I knew.

I walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. Sunlight flooded into the room, pooling onto the floor around my bare feet, flowing through my flaming, red hair. I stared out at Konaha the familiar site of children running around on the streets making me smile.

The bathroom door opened and Kakashi stepped out, a towel hung over his head, covering his face. Even when he wasn't wearing his mask he still found some way or another to keep his face from showing. Steam followed him out into the bedroom, and I assumed that he'd just had a shower. His Sharingan eye was barely visible under his wet white hair that fell into his eyes, shadowing his face. He had on his normal black pants and his gloves were pulled onto his hands. He had no shirt on and I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned and chiselled abdominal muscles. He was extremely attractive and I had to admire the fact that he didn't even seem to notice, let alone _care_.

He looked me up and down and then smiled. "Good, you're up." He said simply. Sitting down on the bed and ruffling his hair with the towel before letting it drop to the floor, he slipped on his mask lighting fast. He didn't put his shirt on, which I was _perfectly _fine with. I didn't even have the chance to blink before he was standing up and walking over to me.

I looked at him quizzically. "Are you _really_ that self-conscious about me seeing your face?"

"No. I just-" He stopped, chuckling as he realized that I was right. "-Yes. I guess so. I've just grown so used to no one seeing my face that it's strange for me to show it to you."

I smirked and stared back out the window. Kakashi cleared his throat and I turned back. "What?"

"You do realize that you're barely wearing anything, right?" He asked, holding back a laugh.

I looked down at my body to see that I only had my black shorts and a black bra covering my tanned slender form. I blushed a deep red and wrapped my arms protectively around myself. "I-I..." I stuttered. "You could have told me sooner!" I practically yelled at him, then immediately regretted it.

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow, still chuckling to himself as he took his shirt and vest off of the bed post, pulling his shirt on and slinging his vest over his arm. He turned and started to walk towards the door saying, "Meet me outside in a few minutes."

I growled at the teasing tone in his voice. "_Fine_. But don't think that I'll _ever _forgive you for this."

He just laughed and replied, "Oh, I don't expect you to... but you _do _have a beautiful body."

I blushed an even deeper red, glad that his back was turned. "Pervert." I muttered as he closed the door behind him. I heard his laughter outside the door and it soon faded down the hall.

Happy smiles for Kakashi being a pervert ! :D We love him. 3 And I love you for reading this the whole way through ! Thankyou for reading, please come back again and read my other stories ;) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE ! xD I'm pretty desperate I must say...


End file.
